pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rickyvantof/Got KD?
Chain 2 Earthquakes in 2 SH's and you win :) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:20, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :I'm tempted to put in Earthbind... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:37, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'd use some enchantment stripping to screw up anti-KD. Frans 06:44, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, 6th character or one of the E/Rt needs Rend. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:45, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::U suggest E/Rt/N? kwl, I'll run that. Frans 06:52, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Stop being stupid. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:52, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Stop being chuck norris. Frans 06:53, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's a huge compliment, fyi. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:54, 19 June 2008 (EDT) wuts fyi? Frans 06:56, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :for your information ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:57, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::kthnx. Frans 06:59, 19 June 2008 (EDT) two ward against foes and grasping earth...? Take some other wards instead. And this build screams for Earthbind so much that I almost get deaf. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:14, 19 June 2008 (EDT) eles should be 12+1+1 (fire) 10 (resto) 8+2 (storage). GoLE can be used every time you're going to use Teinai and Searing thus making them cost no energy at all almost. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:15, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Oh okay. the dual grasping/waf is copy pasta pwnage. I'm gonna put Eruption in there for massive Euroness ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:22, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::WoW's breakpoint is at 9, so making it 10 won't do much. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:25, 19 June 2008 (EDT) this needs moar taint degen pressure is hawt--Goldenstar 09:07, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :goldenstar is hawt —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:09, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::I got one optional slot that need disenchant, so I guess I can make that a tainter with well of the profane and rend or something. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:10, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::EARTHBIND! And also; PwK gets better at higher resto magic. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:13, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Earthbind dies with like 2 Earthquakes, not worth it imo. And the attributes don't really matter. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:15, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: :'( But that's two awesome Earthquakes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:22, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Make a N/Rt Tainter w/ communing? :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:24, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::So awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:28, 19 June 2008 (EDT) 12+1+1 death, 10 communing, 8+1 SR. Hawt huh?--Goldenstar 09:34, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :lolnrg —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:37, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::And also needs more enchantment removal. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:38, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Gaze for Vital. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:38, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Gaze for bile, vitals are badass--Goldenstar 09:44, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::rawr has a point though ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:45, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::SoLS, it's a pressure build, you'll always find something with low health. I guess you could put a couple bone minions in somewhere if you want--Goldenstar 09:46, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I still doubt if Earthbind is really worth it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:51, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Gaze and SoLS have VERY little synergy :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:18, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :They don't really have ''anti-''synergy though.--Goldenstar 15:36, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Also, Vital Weapon cancels WoW, which is bad. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:42, 20 June 2008 (EDT)